choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rowan West
Rowan, a character in the ''Perfect Match'' series, is the main antagonist of the series. He is the Founder and CEO of Eros Incorporated. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 14. Appearance Rowan has gray hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin. He wears a black suit over a white dress shirt. If you attacked him in Chapter 14, it is revealed that one of his eyes is robotic and he will be seen wearing an eye patch over the injured eye. Personality Due to breaking his arm as a child and dealing with the resulting pain after the bone healed, he believes that the only way for human kind to evolve is through machinery. He even replaced the healed bone with the same metal alloy that the Matches are made out of. He appears to be frustrated with the bureaucratic system and threatens to expose them to his "Sirens". Contrasting with Cecile's view on the Matches, he believes he is saving the human race by unlocking the secrets of immortality. In Book 2, Chapter 6, it is revealed that he views The Sirens as weapons who can manipulate people into killing anyone who stands in his way. Sloane tells you that Rowan is an eccentric genius, dangerous in a cool, calculated way. If rumors are true, he is cruel and can be easily offended. He values formality and decorum. You find playing by those rules to be helpful, as he's willing to discuss some of his plans in Book 1, Chapter 14. In order to keep up his image as a legitimate businessman, he relies on others to do his dirty work for him. In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 12, he programmed Keegan to send a message that Keegan could easily pose as You and potentially kidnap, torture, or kill people that you care about. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 14: Thin Ice * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 8: Orientation (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Going Public (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 11: And... Action! (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Matches He views all the Matches as his children, that they will always need his care and protection. Without him, his matches would be lost. Gallery Rowan West Eyepatch.png|Rowan with an eye patch RowanandCecileinPM2Ch3.png|Rowan & Cecile Trivia * He shares the same first name as Rowan Thorn, a character from ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. * He is similar to both Everett Rourke and Silas Prescott, given that he comes off as a philanthropist, even though he is really an insane criminal. * His crimes include kidnapping, bribery, and conspiracy. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 3, it is revealed that he lost his entire family in a fire. This was one of the key components in his plan for the Matches. * His fate is determinant depending on your actions. You can choose to either save him, Harley Doyle, or let them both fall. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths